Hit Girl (Universe Beta)
Hit Girl (real name Mindy MacReady) is a character from the movie ''"Kick Ass". ''She is a resident of Universe Beta, and is considered Earth-Beta's greatest superheroine History Mindy MacReady is the daughter of police officer Damon MaCready and Mrs. MacReady. One night, when the three of them were walking home, a mugger approched them. Recognizing Damon as a policeman, the mugger shot and killed Mindy's mother before being subudued. The incident marked Mindy's life forever. Inspired by the story of the kid named "Kick Ass", Mindy dedicated her entire life to fighting crime, training her body and mind to perfection. Thus, she became the superheroine Hit Girl. At first, she acted like a ruthless vigilante, mercilessly gunning down people, with Damon at her side as her partner, Big Daddy. However, one day, when she showed up to stop a bank robbery, she ntoced that the robber was not a heartless criminal, but a poor, desperate, starved teenage girl, who was stealing to feed her baby. This event changed Hit Girl's viewpoint on fighting crime. She decided never to use guns, never to kill, and only use her knives and spear to wound and injure. She used her connections to give the girl, Dani California, a well-payed job at Wayne Enterprises. This caused a falling out between her and Damon which caused him to retire his Big Dddy identity and go back to being a police officer. Hit Girl then moved from New York to Citiesville, a city infested with corruption and crime. In the fist night together, she teamed up with the superheroine G-Girl to take down Poison Ivy and Livewire. Slowly, but surely, Hit Girl began to clean up Citiesville, defeating so many criminals and making the city so safe that it gradually began to lose it griminess and started to look like a safe place to live. Hit Girl worked at night, in the shadows, using fear and intidimation as her main weapons. After she failed to save the first Crimson Spider and Lightning from the Joker , Agent Lorekeep of P.R.O.C.E.S.S. invited her to join a P.R.O.C.E.S.S.-sponsored superhero team, the Venturers. Hit Girl reluctantly agreed, and in time she became the greatest member of the Venturers. With the rest of the Venturers, she fought against Darkseid, The Spider, Malebolgia, a Phoenix-possesed Crimson Spider, the Black Lanterns, the Borg, the Impostor and the Enforcers . She later gained a sidekick, Battle Girl, who joined her in fighting crime in Citiesville and also became a member of the Venturers. One day, The One True Alice approached the Venturers, needing their help to rescue Giantess Cassie and Megasis from the Travellers. When the Venturers arrived, it was too late, and Giantess Cassie and Megasis were already dead. The trauma of this catastrophic failure caused the Venturers to disband. Mindy MacReady decided to stop being Hit Girl and moved back to New York, where she opened a comic book shop. During the Great Disaster, Mindy resumed her Hit Girl identity and rejoined her Venturer teammates toi fight against The Destroyer. The trauma of seeing the Destroyer killing G-Girl and Battle Girl caused her mind to snap back to her previous personality, and she pulled out her spear with the intent of killing the Destroyer. However, the Destroyer used his Grav-Mag Gun to telekinetically impale Hit Girl in the chest with her own spear. killing her. After the re-estructuring of the afterlife, Hit Girl was sent to Hell due to her past crimes. 5474.jpg 5660.jpg 7070.jpg x5662_jpg_pagespeed_ic_EAHGX5mX4r.jpg Category:Universe Beta residents Category:Hell residents Category:Superheroines Category:Heroines Category:Reformed characters Category:Humans Category:Venturers members Category:Martial artists Category:Geniuses Category:Deceased characters Category:Teenagers Category:New York residents Category:Citiesville residents